<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Soulmate by InLoveWithHosie01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437498">My Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01'>InLoveWithHosie01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Wholesome, Winter, jiyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry (late) Christmas @yoohsapiens</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry (late) Christmas @yoohsapiens</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas was always a happy time for Minji and Yoohyeon, a lot of good memories happened around the winter season, including their first kiss and when Yoohyeon had surprisingly asked Minji to be her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three years were filled with love, laughter and memories that warmed the older girl to the bone whenever she thought back to those times, a smile appeared on her lips as she glanced at the taller girl that slept soundly and peacefully beside her. That’s why she wanted to ask her to be in her life forever, so they’d continue to have moments like this, intimate, quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety bubbled in her stomach when the blonde haired girl began to stir, sensing something was off, she let out a breathy sigh when the older girl pressed her lips to her neck, a familiar warmth spreading through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji whispered as she continued to place soft kisses on the same spot, earning sighs of delight. “Good morning, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your eyes on me..” Yoohyeon mumbled as she rolled onto her side so she could face her girlfriend, opening her sleep plagued eyes for merely a second before closing them again. “Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about the Christmas party later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon yawned as she rubbed her eyes, an attempt to get rid of her sleepiness. “Is it because we might get another noise complaint because Bora is coming over? If so, don’t worry okay? I made sure that doesn’t happen by bribing them with brownies.” A smile appeared on her face, an obvious indication that she was rather proud of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well.” Minji grinned nervously, not wanting to tell the younger girl what she was truly worried about. “Are you excited for the party later?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Yoohyeon nodded sleepily, her breathing slowing once again. “Can’t wait to see everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, babe.” Minji whispered as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, pressing her lips to her forehead, her hand gently scratching her scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon snuggled closer to her, her body basically on top of hers, trying to get as close as possible. “You’re so warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so they would be closer, the strong smell of vanilla was everywhere. “So are you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Minji is cheating on me.” Yoohyeon’s voice cracked as Gahyeon pulled her into a hug. Her eyes filled with tears that were beginning to fall. The puppy sat in her living room, Gahyeon and Siyeon listening to her intently, they were confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon shifted uneasily as she began to pinch the skin on the back of her hand. “Did something happen for you to think this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The past few weeks, she’s been having secret phone calls to someone, I caught her talking to someone when I came back from work early…” Her bottom lip trembled. “She looked so guilty and before immediately hanging up. I’ve been with her so long, I know her. I know when she’s lying and when she’s hiding something from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Minji we’re talking about, Yooh.” Gahyeon disagreed quietly. “She’s been in love with you since High School, I highly doubt that she just found someone else. She’s still in love with you, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Yoohyeon sniffled, her eyes slightly red from crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know so.” Siyeon didn’t hesitate, her voice filled with confidence as she leaned over, comfortingly squeezing the taller woman’s hand in an attempt to reassure her. “And if we’re wrong then you can have my PS5, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” Yoohyeon looked at her with wide puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, now let’s get you cleaned up,” Siyeon stood up, pulling her to her feet. “Minji is going to be back soon and she’ll know if you were crying just by your eyes, nevermind your voice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Yoohyeon inhaled deeply, rubbing her eyes once before making her way towards the bathroom. “I’m going to shower, please don’t break anything that would make her angry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was one time!” Gahyeon groaned, rolling her eyes as the tall puppy disappeared behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji was buzzing with excitement, everything was going perfectly, she picked up the engagement ring and the food that they (she) would be preparing. She had asked Gahyeon and Siyeon to keep Yoohyeon busy while she was off running errands and collecting everything that they would need for their annual Christmas Karaoke Night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji glanced at the time on her phone as she pulled into their driveway, relief on her face when she saw that she had plenty of time. As she opened the car door, she was immediately greeted with Siyeon who was wrapped up warmly in a sweatshirt and a scarf, snow had fallen the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need any help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bags in the backseat.” Minji grabbed as many as she could, Siyeon following her closely behind. “How was everything here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was..fun. She just got out of the shower.” Siyeon cleared her throat, “She also thinks you’re cheating on her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be shocked when she finds out how wrong she is.” Minji chuckled as she shook her head, opening the door only to be immediately smothered in a hug. The familiar vanilla body wash now mixed with cinnamon, her body wash.  Her heart skipped a few times, something it always did whenever she saw the love of her life wearing one of her sweatshirts or smelling like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji dropped her bags so she could wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her so she could bury her nose in her neck, inhaling the familiar and calming scent. “Everything okay, my love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you.” Yoohyeon's voice was muffled as she was lifted slightly off the ground. “How was your day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Minji backed out of the hug, picking up the bags she had dropped to bring them to the kitchen. “You smell really good, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your body wash.” Yoohyeon pulled out a chair, sitting down to watch her girlfriend take out the groceries, “Yours smell better so I like it more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji looked away from the fridge, her eyes on her girlfriend and took in how she had pulled the sleeves down around her hands, her legs tucked up under her. It was adorable how she could be so tall but look so small at times. “Did something happen, baby? You’re unusually quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d tell me if something was wrong between us, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fridge door closed and Minji took her place on her knees in front of the younger girl, taking her hands and pressed a few kisses on her hands before entwining their fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think there’s something wrong between us?” Minji’s voice was soft as she stared up at her girlfriend, noticing how teary her eyes were, “cause I don’t. I know I’ve been..off lately, baby, but I promise it’s nothing for you to worry about, okay? You’ll be finding out about it real soon, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re okay?” Yoohyeon’s bottom lip shook as she spoke, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you’re the only person that I’m ever going to love.” Minji stood between her legs, making her look at her. “You’re my soulmate, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party started a few hours later, the atmosphere buzzing with life as the group of friends, music played loudly as Bora laughed at something Siyeon said. Each of them dressed in a Christmas themed outfit, an obvious sign that the festive holiday is approaching (excluding the decorations).  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strewn of pizza boxes laid around the living room along with empty wine bottles, the karaoke machine was hooked up to the TV, each of them taking turns on the machine to show their talents and just genuinely have a good time with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the clock approached midnight, Minji moved Yoohyeon off her lap, signalling she’ll be back and that’s when Siyeon pulled her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Yoohyeon was confused as she saw how her friends rushed to clear up the mess that they had made. “What are you guys up to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going home,” Handong came back from the kitchen, her jacket in her arm. “It’s getting late and we all have to work tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon followed them to the door, hugging them goodbye, confusion still evident in her face until Yubin flipped off the hallway light, giving her a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be patient.” Yubin nudged her shoulder lightly, a gentle way of telling her to be quiet as they made their way out of the house. “Go back to the living room, okay? We’ll call you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon made her way towards the living room after locking the door and was greeted by Minji, standing in the candlelit room, smiling softly at her as she gestured for her to sit on the sofa, rose petals littering the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Yoohyeon asked slowly as she approached Minji, her arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer so she could connect their lips gently before pulling back as the older girl gently pushed her onto the sofa, a soft smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to sing me a song?” Yoohyeon pointed to the microphone in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, baby,” Minji pressed another kiss on her lips before pressing the play button, soft music drifting through the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji raised the microphone to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Lady I love you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> I just wanna show you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the way you touch me and kiss me to the sparkle in your eye.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, how I love you.</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>I just feel so lost without you. </b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Why with my love and intuition, you’ll never have to say goodbye.” </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s voice was nothing short of angelic as she sang the slow song, her eyes meeting her girlfriend’s as she continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Maybe you have been questioning if I’m still in love with you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  It’s my time to show and prove there ain’t nothing I won’t do. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> All I really need a second so please don’t walk away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> I’ve got things I wanna say,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ve got me feelin’ so lucky, you’re so lovely in every way</b>
</p><p>
  <b> And when we’re touchin’, there’s something </b>
</p><p>
  <b> That I really can’t explain.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji made her way to her girlfriend, handing her spare microphone, encouraging her to take it and sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s what Yoohyeon did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Girl take my hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b> Cause I’m here to remind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That you’ve got my full attention and you’re always on my mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Lady I love you </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just wanna show you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the way you touch me and kiss me to the sparkle in your eye. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s arm wrapped around her neck, hugging her close as she raised her mic to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, how I love you,</b>
</p><p>
  <b> I just feel so lost without you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> With my love and intuition, you’ll never have to say goodbye.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled as she pulled her closer to her, her mic rising to her lips as Minji’s put hers down so she is able to press a kiss to her cheek causing her to smile and chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Got me singing that I need you desperately </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Ain’t no reason that you gotta question me</b>
</p><p>
  <b> It’s a fact that I want you in my life,</b>
</p><p>
  <b> No matter what you’re an angel to me.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiled as she suddenly got to one knee, producing a small black box that contained the engagement ring that Yoohyeon had onced marveled at awe at, her eyes were teary as she brought the microphone to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ve got me feelin’ lucky, you’re so lovely in every way </b>
</p><p>
  <b> And when we’re touchin’ there’s something that I really can’t explain</b>
</p><p>
  <b> Girl take my hand cause I’m here to remind </b>
</p><p>
  <b> That you’ve got my full attention and you’re always on my mind.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji took the ring out of the box, holding it up to her. She had put down the mic, holding the ring with two hands so she wouldn’t drop it, her hands shook as she saw the younger girl’s eyes widen, her hands dropping to her sides as the mic slipped from her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been together for four years, Yoohyeonie but we basically grew up together.” Minji’s voice was soft as she spoke. “I don’t want anyone else, Yoohyeon, I just want you. Forever, preferably. You’re literally the one and only person I want to spend every moment of every day with, I want to build a life with you...Have a family with you. Grow old with you.” Minji took Yoohyeon’s left hand, noticing how she was shaking too, tears already falling. “Kim Yoohyeon. The Love of my life, my shining light...my soulmate, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon jumped towards her, her girlfriend’s arms immediately welcoming her and catching her. Their lips met clumsily, Yoohyeon’s hands cupping her girlfriend’s face to keep her there. When they separated, Minji’s lips were sparkling with the kiss, her chest rising and falling heavily, her eyes widened with daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Minji giggled as the younger girl buried her face in her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course it’s a yes!” Yoohyeon sat back onto her heels, tears streamed down her cheeks as she let her to-be wife to put on the ring before immediately pulling her to her feet and onto her lap, hugging her close. “I fucking love you so much. I’m- I have no words.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m just so glad I’ll be able to call you my wife someday.”  Minji sighed with delight, her eyes dreamy as she thought about their future together. “I can’t wait to spend every moment with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already do.” Yoohyeon brushed Minji’s cheek with her thumb, smiling when the older girl leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughed before swallowing , “Very true, but I mean, I get to spend every waking moment without having to worry if you’re suddenly going to get bored of me, that you’re going to wake up every day and be beside me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nowhere else  I would wanna be, love.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>